Specimen 8
Spec 8= is a hostile enemy encountered in Spooky's House of Jump Scares, starting at Room 558. Appearance Specimen 8 is a floating deer-like figure wearing a long black cloak. Its antlers are long, somewhat symmetrical, short, sharp, and spider-like, lacking the beam-and-tine structure typical of most deer. Specimen 8 has two eyes with white pupils and black scleras, and also lacks a lower jaw. He has abnormally sharp and jagged teeth connected to his top jaw. The cloak is sleeveless and even when open reveals no limbs, as Specimen 8's body comprises a set of human rib bones underneath which lies a host of screaming faces disappearing into darkness. Gameplay Specimen 8 is encountered for the first time after a sequence of forest and cabin-like rooms filled with violent deer. At the end of Room 558, the player reaches a room with two doors at both sides, and a dead end shrouded in darkness in front of them, from which Specimen 8 emerges and begins the chase. During the chase, the player's vision will be covered with a static-type overlay. Attempting to attack Specimen 8 with the axe will have no effect on him. Specimen 8 appears to be insubstantial, as it easily goes through walls and any known kinds of obstructions. Specimen 8 will also say a number of demonic phrases while being nearby the player(see "Audio" section below). Specimen 8 deals approximately 30 damage per hit. If it attacks the player, the screen will flash different images, sometimes pictures of Specimen 8 itself. When the player is killed by Specimen 8, the screen shows text that says: "And I saw, from eyes that were not mine. And I felt, with a fear I could not reason. They watch us, they invade us. And keep us happy, committing treason. To a King we didn't deserve. To a Son who waits weeping. That I knew, from knowledge gained while sleeping." Audio "Your Consenting Mind", Specimen 8's theme with static. "Your submission is inevitable." "Your flesh will sustain my children." "Why do you run, child ?" "Join us." Trivia * Specimen 8's actual inspiration came from The Beast in the cartoon Over the Garden Wall. ** Specimen 8's design appears similar to Herne the Hunter, a ghost from English folklore who wears a robe and has antlers on his head. ** Specimen 8 closely resembles the mythical creature called the Wendigo, a mythical deer-like creature particularly associated with cannibalism. ** It also has a slight resemblance to the Church Grim (Kyrkogrim), a creature from Scandinavian folklore that was recently used in the point-and-click horror game Year Walk. * The text that appears on Specimen 8's death screen may contain a reference to Bambi, as it mentions committing treason on a King, and a weeping, perhaps mourning, son. * The visual disruptions are similar to the effects of SCP-895. **Its appearance looks similar to SCP-1471-A. |-|Gallery= 8.png|Specimen 8's CAT-DOS entry Specimen 8 Attack.PNG|Specimen 8 with its cloak opened Specimen 8 Open cloak (Game Files).png|Specimen 8 with its cloak opened (without static) AaaahhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.png|Ditto, brightened 08closed.gif|Specimen 8's chase animation, with closed cloak 08open.gif|Ditto, with opened cloak Specimen 8 Attack Images.gif|Specimen 8's attack images Specimen 8 Death Scene2.gif|Flashing Screen, appears after Specimen 8 kills the player Specimen 8 Death Screen..png|Specimen 8's death screen Category:Specimen